User talk:Subtank
Wiki Wallpapers Hey Sub, is this wallpaper thing something across the wikis ar is it just something from Dead Space Wiki. --CryGame-- :Just for Dead Space Wiki.— subtank (7alk) 19:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Uh.... I think Power Seeker has been using A Wikia Contributer accounts to pretty much trash talk me. I think this because he keeps bringing up things that I did to Power Seeker. Please I just wish to be through with this guy as he is obvisously not worth my time. Would you mind talking to him as he doesn't seem to listen to me.Sniperteam82308 20:06, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Nothing I can do since the user has not acted outside the rules and policies. As such, assume good faith. :) — subtank (7alk) 20:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Totally unrelated to Dead Space Hey Subs, So I'm creating this new wiki and I need some serious coding help. I'm not asking for your literal hep but if you can answer questions for me. Pretty please? Anyway these are the questions: 1'''. That thing that shows up on a user's talkpage after they've made their first edit. How? '''2. How do you do an awesome theme for the wiki? 3'''. How do you remove those retardish things Wikia came up with? (Badges, etc.) '''4. Can only a B-crat edit the main page? 5'''. How can you change the color of the text/writing on a page? (Since I chose a theme with the fugly yellow font color) Thats the questions for now. Alright, thanks! [[User:Nanosoldier|Nanosoldier']] talk 14:07, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :#That thing that shows up is User:Wikia, a bot created by Wikia. Check it out. :) :#As long as it's compatible with the Terms of Use, you can put in coding in MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Note; awesome background = awesome theme in its most basic form. :#TO remove those "retarded" features, contact Wikia. :#It all depends on the page protection settings. :#I'm pretty sure you can change the color of the text/writing on a page via Theme Designer. It would be under the "Customise" section. Play around with the settings until you find the one you're looking for.— subtank (7alk) 14:13, April 12, 2011 (UTC) MIA Admins Hey Subtank, I wanted to ask you a somewhat delicate question as I am uncertain as to how to proceed, and you have more experience with wikis then I. Anyway, as you've probably noticed, most of our sysops haven't signed on in quite some time/have only made edits/posts once in a blue moon; I'm wondering whether or not you think we should put a call out for new moderators or not, or just try to get the current sysops back. Thoughts? --Haegemonia(talk) 19:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) : . I don't see any problem recruiting new administrators, but as you said, it is better to contact the current sysops and ask if they could actively administrate this wiki. Removing them without doing so is unfair. If they could not actively do so, then it is best to transfer their position to new administrators. Since you're the only active bureaucrat, the decision is wholly up to you. :I'll start writing up the requirements of becoming an administrator on Project:Administrators. To avoid abuse of the system, users cannot nominate themselves. To avoid circumvention of this rule, users cannot advertise themselves to influence others to promote them. Sounds ok?— subtank (7alk) 19:46, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds great, also, I never said anything about removing any of our current admins; I realize that would be quite unfair without giving them some type of notice/finding out the reason for their absence. Thanks for the speedy response, I really appreciate it. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:48, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Created.— subtank (7alk) 20:25, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's fantastic; very thorough and well structured. As soon as I get back from the lab, I'll be sure to try getting in touch with our wayward admins. Thanks again! --Haegemonia(talk) 20:29, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Do we really need new admins? We seem to be doing okay with just the two of you. 21:26, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well, at least I'm not being burned in effigy. That ''is nice. ::::::*@Haegemonia - Among the various reasons for my somewhat prolonged absence are: connection/technological limitations, increased academic/therapeutic/industrial responsibilities (and complications), and something of a needed cool-down period. ::::::*@Subtank - /Auguststorm1945 waves. ::::::*@Komodo Saurian - Well, they are two of the most competent and reliable administrators I know of. ::::::I'll probably be around more often than I have lately, if only to overwhelm my email with new Wikia notices. They seem to stop if you're not constantly active, regardless of whether you're watching an article or not. See you around. Auguststorm1945 20:58, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Issues with DEFAULTSORT seems to be having some sort of issue; it doesn't seem to be working properly at the moment for most character pages (i.e., instead of being categorized by surname, many pages seem to be categorized by the given name.) Not exactly a major issue, but thought it might have something to do with coding. (If this is something that has been discussed in my absence, my apologies for not being up to speed.) Auguststorm1945 02:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Wikia is doing something in the MediaWiki software, i.e. is not working properly right now too. Might be because they're doing experimentations on the RTE... silly Wikia. We'll just have to wait and see if Wikia fixes these problems. — subtank (7alk) 13:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, Subtank. I appreciate the speedy reply. ":)" Auguststorm1945 16:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the spaces on Ring around the Rosie. :D I couldn't figure it out. >.<